


As The World Caves In

by HDgreen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDgreen/pseuds/HDgreen
Summary: The bloodvines have destroyed everything.All George needs is one last goodbye.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	As The World Caves In

This was it.

The bloodvines had torn through everything they had built, bricks and mortar crumbling under the crimson. The Egg had pierced their minds, recruiting them or slowly killing them. 

Bad and Antfrost stood as kings over a barren, corroded land with Sapnap and Niki at their side.

Tubbo had been the first one to die.

From what George gathered he had never reacted well to the Egg's influence, so when he was found one day, unmoving and bleeding from his eyes and nose and covered in burns it was the beginning of the end.

Tommy went soon after that.

Sam disappeared into his labyrinth of machines and destroyed all the ways of getting there, Techno and Phil fled to the arctic, and everyone remaining knew what would happen if they stayed.

But the prison was still there.

Atop the dark lake, it remained, casting shadows over the fields of twisted crimson foliage and puddles of magma.

Nobody knew how long it would last without Sam there to maintain it, but the Guardians were still alive, feeding seldomly on fish that swam too close, keeping the walls impenetrable. 

George could hardly believe that he had made it this long. He didn't really have much of a purpose anymore. Not that he had in the first place. Not with Dream locked away and Sapnap corrupted. Everyone he knew was gone.

But he wouldn't last much longer.

He could feel himself slowly slipping away, fading in and out of consciousness after days of not sleeping to escape the nightmares that plagued him, then waking up to burns and a bloody nose.

Any sense of time had faded, it could've been months since he last saw any of his friends, or it could've been just days.

Not that it mattered anymore.

It was just him.

The only one left.

  
  


He stumbled through the wasteland that had once been a proud civilization. Nothing was left.

Bloodvines had claimed the ruins of buildings and castles, crawling up trees and painting them with crimson like a sick reminder that nothing could escape their grasp. The sky was clouded over by smoke from the fires that burned on forever, crackling in the silence of an empty world. 

George missed blue.

He missed the soothing tones of the color that was so scarce nowadays. Everything was just a swath of muddy yellow and grey.

He missed animals.

He missed talking to people.

He missed his friends.

  
  


He missed Dream.

  
  


He felt himself slipping back into memories of better days as his feet carried him through the rubble.

Days before all the wars, days before all fighting and arguing and shouting.

Days before he had lost his best friend.

  
  


_ George stared up at the stars and sliver of moon through the scaffolding roof of their unfinished house. He, Sapnap, and Dream had been working on it for the past few days, gathering wood and glass and stone, farming wheat and potatoes and even a few pumpkins after Sapnap had stumbled across some seeds. A dim lantern illuminated the slow rise and fall of Dream's chest several feet away, and the sleeping form of Sapnap another few feet over. _

_ George had never been particularly fond of dark wildernesses. Something about the idea of being one of the only three people for miles and miles of forest in all directions just didn't sit right with him, not to mention only having a set of barely finished walls between himself and the darkness beyond. _

_ He rolled over, trying to get comfortable, and found himself facing Dream.  _

_ Dream didn't wear his mask when he slept. The ceramic plate sat at the door with Dream's armor, hanging from its worn leather strap. It wasn't often that George could study Dream's face, eyes tracing over the deep pale scar across his nose and the numerous slivers of scar tissue scattered between freckles. He took the time now memorizing each line of his eyes and slightly downturned lips.  _

Beautiful.

_ The one word George could think of to describe him. There was a grace to everything he did, hunting food and cutting down mobs with the ease of an apex predator. George was never afraid of him though. Dream made him feel safer than any army or fortress ever could. _

_ He shivered, drawing his blanket closer to himself and letting out a shaky breath. It got cold around here at night, and he still wasn't used to it, eyes wandering around their small camp. _

_ "George?" someone muttered softly _

_ He froze, slowly bringing his gaze back to Dream. His pale green eyes were open, peering at George in the dim light. _

_ "Why are yo-" _

_ "You seem cold?" Dream interrupted. _

_ George wasn't used to being able to see Dream's face when he spoke. He was so... expressive. his face was painted with so much emotion, something he couldn't notice during the day. George chuckled weakly, _

_ "Yeah i guess it's kinda cold..." he trailed off, _

_ Dream shifted under his blanket, scooting over to where George was and pulling him close to his chest. George's breath caught in his chest and his heart stuttered to a stop. The warmth from his friend enveloping him. _

_ "Dream wh-" _

_ "Is this better?" _

_ He felt his face heating up, but he slowly melted into Dream's arms.  _

_ Dream made him feel so safe. _

_ "Hey Dream?" _

_ "hmm?" his breath ghosted over the back of george's neck, making him shiver. _

_ "Goodnight." _

_ "I love you." _

_ George could feel Dream humming in response against his back as he drifted off to sleep. _

_ "I love you too George" _

  
  
  


He stood before the prison. His feet had carried him to the one place he had never dared to return to when he wasn't paying attention, and now he couldn't stop himself from stepping inside the crumbling walls.

The first set of doors had been wide open, and the second had stuttered open as he approached. He stopped at a steel door many times taller than he was. The bloodvines had hardly touched this place. He took a deep breath of the dusty air, almost free of the metallic tang that pierced his lungs outside. There was a keycard reader beside the door, but any keycard for the prison had surely disappeared long ago with Sam at the first instance of death by the vines. 

He had come too far.

He needed to see Dream one more time.

One more time before the end.

His forehead fell against the cold steel of the door and numbness crept back into his limbs as the undisturbed air filtered out through the open doors he had just walked through.

_ How could it all have gone so wrong? _

For so long it was just him and his friends, but something had changed with Dream. He had always tried to do the right thing, but George knew better than Dream had that good things couldn't last forever. Dream would succumb to the voices. Fighting and wars would break out. 

And it would all end in death.

He sighed.

Just a layer of metal between him and everything he could never have.

His eyes ran the seam of the floor, counting each crack in the dark stone floor, when a glint of silver caught his eye.

He knelt down to a crack spidering from where the base of the door met the floor. Shoved between two bricks was... a card. 

A silver card engraved with series of letters and numbers and symbols.

He could've laughed at the insanity of it. With shaking hands he slid it out of the floor and inspected it. His weak chuckle turned into a cough, and he stopped, leaning against the door to catch his breath. 

He wiped a few drops of blood from the corner of his mouth and studied the dark stains on the sleeve of his shirt. 

It wouldn't be much longer now, he supposed.

He sighed again, inserting the card into the reader and taking a hesitant step back. 

_ Beep _

_ Beep _

_ Beep _

The light blinked green.

He stared disbelievingly as bolts within the doors slid and clicked into place, and as they pulled away from the center, revealing the room beyond.

He stepped forward, dazed. The room's furthest wall was just a sheet of falling lava, the heat doing nothing to warm his numb face. He barely registered scanning the card at the reader in front of the lava and stepping onto the platform that cut through the stream of molten stone and metal.

The sound of moving pistons and gears consumed his thoughts, and he stared blankly ahead as he and the platform slowly moved across the bubbling magma. The journey could've taken all of two minutes or longer than twenty. He could never tell anymore.

And then just like that, it all stopped. 

George blinked, shaking his head to clear it. Carefully stepping forward, he scanned the small cell. There was a cot and washbin in one corner, and a small desk against the back wall. 

His eyes fell upon the far right corner of the room.

"....Dream?"

His voice was no more than a whisper. The form of the man he had once known so well was curled in a ball against the wall. His frame was slimmer, orange jumpsuit hanging off his arms. His dark blonde hair had grown out, obscuring the bits of his face that weren't tucked into the crook of one of his arms. His shoulders rose and fell softly. He looked almost... peaceful. 

George stumbled forward, knees weak. 

"Dream?" he asked again, no louder than before. He didn't trust his voice not to break.

This time he looked up.

There were deep circles under his once bright green eyes. They were red and irritated, and his lips were cracked and bleeding in some places. His eyes were dull and his face was devoid of any emotion it had once been overflowing with, but his eyebrows raised when his eyes met George's. The same silver scars littered his face, but the freckles had faded. He blinked hard, some light returning to his lifeless face.

"...George?" His voice was hoarse and hesitant like he didn't believe George was really here.

George fell to his knees, but Dream was there to catch him. He held George tightly to his chest as he leaned back against the wall. George felt the sting of tears down his face as he breathed in the familiar scent of his best friend. The only person he had left.

"What took you so long?" Dream chuckled weakly.

"they're all gone, Dream," George let out a sob, burying his face in Dream's shoulder.

He grabbed fistfulls of Dream's shirt with his weak hands and sobbed harder as Dream rubbed his back and threaded his fingers through George's hair. Dream muttered soft reassurances into his ear, words that George hadn't heard for so long.

His sobs turned to coughs, and he tasted blood.

It wouldn't be much longer now.

It wasn't enough time.

"Dream?"

It wasn't enough time for him to break Dream out of his tiny obsidian box.

It must've been so long since Dream had seen the stars.

He loved the stars.

"Yeah George?"

It wasn't enough time for them to get far away from the bloodvines and the demons that whispered in Dream's ears.

"I-" he stopped to cough again, this time he felt blood dripping from his lips, and a sharp pain through his lungs. "I'm not gonna last much longer, you know that right?"

It wasn't enough time to forgive themselves for all that they had done. 

Not enough time to forget all that they had endured and all the pain they had suffered.

"Yeah I know." Dream pulled George closer, and George could feel his heartbeat, so much stronger than his own.

It wasn't enough time to watch the stars together just like they had so long ago.

"Hey Dream?"

It wasn't enough time for them to grow old together.

"Yeah George?"

It wasn't enough time.

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

George could see the stars above them, now.

Just like all those nights ago.

  
  
  


"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ive published and its dnf angst ahaha. I was inspired by "as the world caves in" by matt maltese. my friend dared me to write dnf, its not something that i do all that much because im just not that interested in writing it, i probably wont write more in the future unless someone really wants me to or something (thank you for all the reads btw!). that being said, if you have any thoughts on something i could write im down for suggestions.


End file.
